


Going Out

by Ritzykun



Series: Darkness Within [1]
Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Birthday fic 2014, Dark Digidestined, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Tohma attempts to pull Masaru out for his birthday.
Relationships: Daimon Masaru | Marcus Damon & Tohma H. Norstein | Tohmas H. Norstein
Series: Darkness Within [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590613
Kudos: 7





	Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from 2014 || gift for an old rp partner

He was there, knocking at his door. The fighter had been resting on the couch when he had heard the knock, a light rapping upon his apartment door. Vaulting off the cushions, and to the carpeted floor, Masaru walked to the door, spying through the peephole and seeing the blond.

Opening the door, he smiled calmly at the other, giving a big yawn and stretching his arms. Masaru had been lazing around the morning of the day, so Tohma wasn’t at all surprised to fine him there.

“Hn, what’s up?” The fighter asked of the genius at his doorfront. Letting the other inside, Masaru went to prepare some coffee. The blond closed the door, peering around the small single apartment. It wasn’t much, really all the other could afford.

As the blond stepped around, he noticed the Yellow Digimon usually in the area wasn’t present. “Where’s Agumon?”

Masaru shot back from the kitchen with a bit of a sarcastic tone. “He’s gone. Like dead.”

“Very funny.” Tohma knew he was lying, but didn’t mind it. Clearly the other was frustrated due to the special day. Sighing, he headed into the kitchen and peeped around the corner.

Preparing coffee was something the other could very well do, but the blond had something else in mind. Heading toward the counter, he laid a hand on his shoulder, and spoke.

“Happy Birthday, Masaru. You busy at the moment or can I take you somewhere?" 

”….“ The quiet that the Fighter showed was highly not like him at all, but he soon replied with a soft grunt as the coffee pot began to brew. "Thanks.”

Not answering his question, Tohma gave a soft nod of his head, and wrapped an arm around his friend. “Hey…let’s go out.”

He didn’t really feel like leaving his place. Still, the offer sounded good. “Mmmm…” Taking the blond’s hand in his own he led him back to the living room. “I’d like that…”

“Happy birthday Masa.” And the genius ruffled the other’s hair as they went out the door for a quiet walk.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be contacted at twitter (digisoulwings) and tumblr (opscurus) for requests!!


End file.
